Decorated
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: Apparently taking a bullet for your boss is a good way to end up in the White House again. Kate saving Gibbs' life and nearly dying in the process earns her the Presidential Medal of Freedom, and she is thankfully alive to receive it. Kibbs, Kate Lives, a happy Part 10 to "With You, Every Day is a Holiday"


Kate had figured after the embarrassing ending of her Secret Service career, she would never find herself in the White House again. Sleeping with your co-worker when you were sworn to _not_ do that, kind of ended badly.

And then at her next job, she'd jumped in the way of a bullet for her boss (and boyfriend), nearly dying in the process, _and_ when she didn't die, they awarded her the Presidential Medal of Freedom. She was a little stunned at the turn of events.

She was currently standing, looking up at the White House, the same feelings of pride and awe that it inspired coursing through her, mixed with the pride in herself that she'd gotten to this point; as a result, it was its own kind of high, which almost drowned out the overwhelming anxiety she was currently experiencing.

Gibbs walked over. "You ready to go in, Agent Todd?"

"Yeah," she turned to him, and smiled.

He looked her up and down, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "How are ya feelin'?" It had been two weeks since she'd been shot, and this was technically her first outing from the hospital. She felt like she'd been released from prison, even if she was practically handcuffed to her warden.

"A little bit of pain." At his worried look, she sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Gibbs, it's nothing I can't handle. And stop hovering, the rest of the team is watching."

"Let them watch," he said, smiling down at her.

She was fiddling with her bracelet again, worrying her lip between her teeth. He touched her shoulder, and it seemed to have a grounding effect on her. "I don't know why I'm so nervous," she confessed. "I already survived being _shot,_ the least I can do is survive one little ceremony."

"Caitlin Todd, you used to protect the President, and now you're a badass NCIS agent with a gun. You're a hero."

"That doesn't mean heroes don't get nervous," she muttered.

"I can try an' make ya feel better, Katie, but no promises." He winked down at her.

She wasn't impressed, and she looked over at the team, to make sure they weren't watching, before leaning in, "If you can find us a secluded spot… then I wouldn't object to a kiss for luck."

"Agent Todd…" he said in mock outrage. "Are ya tryin' to take advantage of me?"

"Always," she said with a smile. He looked over his shoulder, to see Tony and Tim there, as well as Abby, Ducky and Director Shepard. Ducky waved at him genially, and Abby winked at them when she saw that Gibbs and Kate were talking. "Permission to hug, sir?"

"Agent Todd, I do _not_ hug my co-workers," he warned.

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked, in a whisper.

"Find us that secluded spot, and then we'll talk, Katie," he said, and after making sure that Ducky had the rest of the team distracted (no doubt telling them some kind of story), he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know sometimes, Gibbs… being professional is a terrible burden," she said with a smile.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked, confused, pulling away.

"Because all I want to do right now is kiss you," she said, offering a grin.

"Now, that's not very distinguished, especially for the Honorable Agent Todd."

"Don't call me that," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

He checked his watch – his father's watch, the one he only wore on special occasions – and looked down at her, "Better get inside, Katie. Not a good start, if ya aren't on time, right?"

"I do hate being late," she said, before smiling up at him, and touching his face quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Katie. I hate it when ya worry about me."

"It's my job to worry, at least I think that's what you told me."

"Just survive the ceremony, Agent Todd, and maybe we'll buy ya dinner."

"With champagne?" she asked, with a smile.

"Non-alcoholic."

"You're not fun." She pouted, before brightening, shooting a sly smile his way. "So tell me, Agent Gibbs, do I get any other rewards for surviving this ceremony?"

Her meaning was instantly clear, and he couldn't help but grin himself. "Well Katie, how 'bout I talk to Ducky, and see what we can do?"

"I like that idea…"

"I thought ya might. Now shoo." He made a gesture with his hands, but as she was walking away, he blew a kiss at her. She blinked, and then giggled a little, before heading inside. He walked back over to the team.

"Is Caitlin all right?" Ducky asked, when he arrived.

"She's fine. A little nervous."

"It's to be expected," Ducky started, but Tony cut him off.

"Why? Isn't this her old stomping ground, boss?"

Jen was watching everything with an almost detached interest, eyebrows raised. She and Kate had had a pretty interesting start. Namely because Kate was trying to reconcile her pride and respect for a female director with her mild jealousy about the fact that Jen was his ex. It was a little complicated.

"Maybe," Gibbs said with an eye roll. "But if ya had half a brain, DiNozzo, you'd know that this is a pretty big deal. A bit bigger than any football trophy."

DiNozzo's face fell. "Aw boss, you sure know how to hurt a guy."

"Is Kate doing okay, then?" McGee asked. "Is she in a lot of pain?"

"A little," Gibbs replied. "She won't take her painkillers."

"I wouldn't wanna be high as a kite seeing the President either," Tony said sympathetically.

"Can we help her at all?" McGee persisted.

"Tim, I think she appreciates the fact that we all came today. Anythin' else would be overkill."

"So we support our Caitlin, by being present for this important moment in her life. I am sure she will be happy with that. It is truly a celebration," Ducky said, exchanging a sly smile with Gibbs.

"And I arranged the dinner plans!" Abby said with a smile. "All non-alcoholic champagne, of course."

"Way to be a buzzkill, Abs," Tony said, rolling his eyes, until Jen cleared her throat.

"A good idea, Miss Sciuto, if we consider that it is a work day tomorrow."

"Uh… yeah… I would never show up hungover to work, Madam Director," Tony said politely.

Jenny rolled her eyes, but Gibbs was spared from further torture – only to be thrust right into a new torture – when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He almost reached for his gun, as he turned around, and then remembered where he was. He'd get shot on the spot if he drew a weapon right now, and all of Kate's hard work in keeping him alive would be for nothing.

He turned, only for someone to attack him with a hug.

"Who the hell is _that_?" he heard Tony mutter to me.

"Not a clue."

And then his attacker pulled away and grinned. "Hiya Gibbs. Miss me?"

"Dan!" Gibbs said, clapping him on the shoulder. "About time ya showed up!"

He held up his camera. "An occasion like this? Wouldn't miss it for the world! Also… I'm Miss Todd's official photographer, on pain of death."

Gibbs turned to see that the rest of his team was watching, mouths open in surprise. Most of them apparently had never seen him behave that nicely to anyone.

"Marines?" Jen asked.

"Aw c'mon Director, look at this idiot," Gibbs said, gesturing to Daniel. "He look like a Marine to ya?"

"No," Abby said with a small smile. "Not Marines. But I think I know."

"Don't leave us in suspense, boss. We really wanna know. This your boyfriend?"

McGee headslapped him. "Don't, Tony."

Tony glared at him. "If you ever headslap me again, I will make sure you never have children, got it probie?"

" _Ahem_ ," Gibbs said, and they all snapped to attention. It was a good thing they were scared of him, or he wouldn't have the same command of their attention that he enjoyed so much. "This is Kate's brother, Daniel. Dan, this is my team." He pointed at each of them in turn. "Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo, Dr. Mallard, our scientist, Abby, and the Director of NCIS."

Dan shook his head, grinning. "Quite the group of friends my sister's picked up."

Abby walked over to him quickly. "You're Kate's brother?"

"In the flesh," he said, with a smile. "And you're Abby. I've heard _all_ about you."

Abby hugged him, excited, and Gibbs asked, "You alone, Dan?"

"No… my mother decided that she was going to sit down a ways back, and that they'd join us as soon as possible."

"Edie here?" Gibbs asked, but what he really wanted to know was if his and Kate's niece, who was almost six months old, and named after Kate.

"She is, but the kids are with her parents."

"Who all did ya bring with ya?"

"Mom and dad, and Mike."

Gibbs blinked. "Mike came?"

"I know. He'll never stop surprising us."

"Gibbs!" And it was Gibbs' turn to snap to attention, as Rosalie and Andrew walked up the path towards him. Andrew got to him first, being considerably taller than his wife, and having a faster walk. "Good to see you."

Gibbs shook his hand. "Pleasure is all mine, sir. How are you?"

"Better, now that our Kate is okay. And proud as hell. I have a hero for a daughter."

"That you do, sir."

"And it's so much more of a pleasure to meet you again here instead of… over Kate's coffin."

"It would have been hard for all of us." He made the round of introductions again, as Rosalie and Michael, one of Kate's other brothers, walked over. It went more smoothly than Gibbs could have hoped for, and he thanked God that Kate had managed to swear her family to secrecy about her and Gibbs' relationship.

As they were walking inside, Gibbs ended up beside Jen. "Jethro, how is it that you know Agent Todd's family so well?"

"I don't know if Director Morrow told ya, but I worked a case with Kate in her hometown in December. Took over a month to solve, got to spend Christmas together."

Jen looked suspicious at that. "Is that so?"

"It was… a very strange experience." That wasn't a lie. Between Rosalie and her holy water, and Michael's cheating ass, it _had_ been a strange experience. But it had given him Kate, so he could hardly complain. And if his plan went off without a hitch, he'd have a better chance to get to know the entire extended Todd family.

"I can imagine. Spending so much time with one of your agents… especially with such a pretty, young, female agent… and only rule 12 to stand in the way…"

"I don't like like what you're implyin', Director," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I apologize if I assumed incorrectly."

"I got rules against assumin', Director. Ya should know that."

"I _do_ know that. But the temptation was surely there."

"Believe me when I say this, Director, I do _not_ go around askin' out all my own agents I work on cases with!"

"Heavens, I do hope I don't hear shouting," Ducky said, walking up between them, honing in on the sound of raised voices, and saving Gibbs, as usual.

"Oh no, Duck, everythin' is fine. Director Shepard was just implyin'-,"

"I made an incorrect assumption," she said, glaring at Gibbs. "And I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"What assumption would that be?" Ducky asked, feigning interest. Plainly if he'd overheard them, he knew exactly what she'd assumed. And he knew, like Gibbs did, that her assumption was in fact correct.

"Only that I'm sleepin' with Agent Todd."

Ducky started chuckling. "Oh dear, that wouldn't do at _all_! Come now Director, you know as well as I that Gibbs does not have what we call a good track record with women-,"

"Oh thanks Duck," he muttered, and Ducky merely grinned at him, raising his eyebrows as if to say _don't forget I am saving you here, Jethro._

"No, I'm not done. Three ex-wives does not exactly a Casanova make, Director."

"He seems to get along just fine." Jen's voice was ice, and she walked off, leaving Gibbs alone with Ducky. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close."

"Jethro, is everything quite all right? You look pale."

"Just got a lot on my mind, Duck. I'm okay."

"A lot on your mind? Are you sure you're all right? Does this have something to do with Caitlin?"

"It has _everythin'_ to do with Kate."

Ducky was looking him over critically, as they stepped into the White House. "Has your relationship been affected by what happened to her?"

"I know that I'll spend the rest of my life repayin' her, but we've… made our peace with it, Duck."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's not a problem!" he said, frustrated, and then sighed, noticing that Ducky seemed taken aback, hurt even, by Gibbs' retort. "Look, Duck, I've got somethin' I need to do, but I dunno how or when the right time is."

Ducky's eyes went wide with clarity. "Jethro-," he started, but they were cut off by another person.

"Gibbs!" It was Kate, hidden in a little alcove, clearly waiting for him.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, wanting to ask him to cover for him, but then noticed the emotion written all over Ducky's face. "Duck."

"Go on Jethro, I'll cover for you. Be quick though, we don't want to be late. Especially our guest of honor."

Gibbs grinned and patted Ducky on the shoulder. "I owe ya one, Duck."

"Just do what you need to do, Jethro, and make Caitlin happy. Then we'll call it even," Ducky said softly, watching him walk away.

He ducked into the alcove with Kate. "Agent Todd," he said, his voice low with amusement, the voice that usually drove her crazy.

As if on cue, she blushed, and then grinned up at him, not saying a word.

After a few silent seconds with just the two of them staring at each other, and then he got impatient. "What do you need, Agent Todd?"

"This," she said sweetly, before grabbing the lapels of his jacket, and pulling him into a kiss, surprising him. He could feel that she was trembling slightly, as he wrapped his arms around her, and turning so that her back was against the wall. He knew they'd have to stop, but the taste of her was intoxicating, and the fact that they could be caught at any minute made it even more thrilling to him. There were no tangled , no interfering nurses, just Gibbs and Kate. It was perfect, but eventually they had to pull away.

"There," he said breathlessly. "Good luck, Katie. Not that you'll need it."

The intensity of the kiss had apparently stunned both of them, because Kate was bright red, and smiling up at him. She could only manage a single word: "Wow."

"I've been told I have that effect on women," he joked. She punched him in the shoulder, and he winced. "Good to see your strength is comin' back, Katie."

"You ruined the moment," she told him, sounding annoyed, but she was smiling all the same. Staring down at her, his brown-eyed Katie, he was suddenly awash in affection for his little firecracker.

He stroked a finger down her cheek, meeting her eyes. "I ever tell ya how proud I am?"

"Of me?"

"Oh yeah, Katie," he said, not bothering with a joke. "How many men get to say they have a hero for a girlfriend?"

She grinned up at him. "You say the sweetest things, Jethro. But do I really make you proud?"

"Oh yes, little frog. I'm so proud, it's takin' everythin' in me to not proclaim just how amazin' my girlfriend is."

"People will talk," Kate said, blushing crimson, no doubt because of the nickname, instead of the rarely-given but oft-deserved praise.

"Maybe. Kate, ya know it's not because ya saved me, right?"

"What, that I'm a _'hero'_?" she asked, air quotes around the word _hero._

"Yeah. That. You're a hero, because you did it without thinking, and ya did it knowing that you could die. Ya didn't care. And I know ya would do the same if it was McGee, or Tony, or Abby, or Ducky. It wasn't just me. And that is why you're a hero."

"I'm not a hero, Gibbs. I did what anyone would do. Rule 15, right?"

"Goin' above and beyond the call of duty is bein' a hero, Katie. Don't argue with me," he put a finger on her lips, as she kept trying to debate him. "Or I won't talk to Ducky about liftin' your restrictions."

Someone ran past the alcove. "Has anyone seen Agent Todd?" He and Kate both had to muffle their laughter, realizing that people really were hunting for Kate.

"I guess it's show time. Do ya feel lucky enough?"

"Maybe just once more… to be sure?" she asked.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her, her mouth open to him, before pulling away, and tucking the escaped lock of hair back behind her ear again. "Go on, make me proud, Katie." He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Instead, he squeezed her hand, before taking off.

As if he could be any more proud.

 **XNCISX**

Somehow, they'd all ended up back at Ducky's house, instead of going out to a fancy dinner, because Kate had been craving pizza, and when the group had complained, Abby had pointed out that because Kate was the one who'd taken a bullet, and gotten the award, it should _technically speaking_ be her choice. It had gone off without a hitch, though Kate's family had declined to go to Ducky's, which was fine by Kate. It had been a long day for her, and her energy was flagging, party or not.

Ducky had found Kate alone, halfway through the party, sitting on his porch, a glass of the alcohol-free champagne sitting in front of her. "Caitlin? Is everything quite all right? Are you in pain?"

She looked over at the sound of his voice, and smiled at him. "No, Ducky, everything is fine, don't worry."

"You've caused quite a stir around here, my dear."

"I guess taking a bullet for Gibbs was just the beginning," she said, reflecting on the day.

"True." He paused, as if unsure of what to say next. "My dear, you knew that something was going to happen that day, didn't you? When you came to my lab?"

She sighed, and he knew he was right. "Yeah. I thought… if something _did_ happen, I'd at least had a chance to say goodbye."

"But why?"

"Ducky. The last person you knew who died unexpectedly. Was the last conversation you had with them a good one? If so, not everyone can say that. Can you imagine if the last thing I'd ever said to someone before they died was something wrong?"

"Caitlin, you've always had a way with words… and I am so very glad you aren't dead."

She smiled at him, and reached over, squeezing his head. "That makes two of us."

"Caitlin, I hope you know that you've made Jethro a very happy man," he said softly.

"What?"

"Jethro. I don't think I've ever seen him quite as happy as he is when he is around you."

"That means a lot to me, Ducky. Just because you know Gibbs so well, and…" she sighed, trailing off. "Some days I feel like I don't know him at all."

"Trust me Caitlin, you know him a great deal better than any other of the women I've seen him with. Not that there have been a lot, mind you." They were quiet for a moment, and then he remembered why he'd initially gone looking for Caitlin.

"What can I help you with, Ducky?" she asked, apparently still every bit the profiler.

"Oh, I only remembered why I'd come to find you. I spoke to your doctors this morning, and they said as long as you have adequate care, you may be discharged from the hospital."

She grinned, and stood. "Really?"

"Yes, my dear, but you cannot overexert yourself. Which is why, if it isn't a conflict of interest, I told them to release you into Jethro's care."

She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Ducky, if anyone is going to take good care of me, it's him. You _know_ how protective he can be."

"It's why I feel as though it is the perfect fit!" He laughed along with her, before growing serious. "But Caitlin, I-,"

"Duck, have ya seen Kate?" It was Gibbs, standing in the doorway, and then grinning when he saw Kate. He walked over, kissing her on the forehead, before leaning against the porch railing, across from them. "Hey," he said softly, looking at her.

"Hi," she replied, with a smile.

"Now, as I was saying, I am _not_ lifting your alcohol or caffeine restrictions, so no coffee _or_ bourbon yet, tempting as it may be."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ducky."

"However," Ducky said, looking between them, a sly smile on his lips. "I am reducing your restrictions on strenuous activity."

"Meaning?" Gibbs asked.

"What does that imply?" Kate asked at the same time.

"It means that the two of you may engage in some… intimacy, but do _not_ overdo it."

Kate and Gibbs looked at each other, Kate blushing, and Gibbs with an embarrassed grin on his face. "That works for me," Gibbs said.

"I think I can handle that," Kate said.

"However, if there's any trouble, _stop immediately._ Or sexual frustration will be the least of your problems."

Kate was _definitely_ blushing at that point. "This is so embarrassing. It's like getting _the talk_ from my parents!"

"All I ask is that you be careful, and don't take it to any extremes. Understood?" Ducky asked, crossing his arms and looking between the two of them. Both looked like they'd rather be anywhere else except there, and Gibbs grinned at Kate, winking at her.

"We got it, Duck. But I think it's time that the patient and I take this party back to my place. Always wanted to be a doctor."

"A gynecologist?" Kate asked, innocently.

It was Ducky's turn to blush. "Why must I listen to this?"

"You can leave at any time," Gibbs said, without looking over at him, his eyes locked on Kate.

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "Don't feel obligated to stay or anything. We'll be fine alone."

"Kate!" Abby ran out, not noticing the air of awkwardness on the porch. "You need to come quickly!"

"Why?" Kate asked, standing up, wincing at the pain, but ignoring it. "What's wrong?"

"Tony's saying that he had a better near-death than you. It's a challenge!"

"Well if it's Tony I'm challenging, I'm guaranteed a win." She shrugged, looking over at Ducky and Gibbs. "Duty calls."

Gibbs saluted her. "See ya later, Super Special Agent Todd."

She rolled her eyes, but left smiling anyway. He loved watching her smile. As he sat there, he picked up Kate's glass of champagne and downed it, wishing for the courage to do what he was about to do next.

"Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear boy, what is it?"

"Do ya think I'm ready to get married again?"

"Wh- _Married_?" Ducky asked, turning to look at him. "To Caitlin?"

"Who else?" Gibbs asked, before seeing the look on his face. "Ya think it's a bad idea."

"I did _not_ say that."

"No, but your face said everythin'." Gibbs sighed, shaking his head dejectedly. "She'd say no anyway."

"If you think that, you don't know our Caitlin at all. And Jethro, I don't think it's a bad idea at all, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Then why did ya sound so surprised?"

"I only figured that after three marriages, and consequent divorces, that you'd have enough of marriage to last a lifetime! You do not need to be married to Caitlin to spend the rest of your lives together… that is what you want, right?"

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face. "Life is short, Duck. Almost lost her once." _And it wasn't three marriages. It was four._

"Ari is dead, Gibbs."

"But after she was shot… _before_ she woke up, I thought of everythin' we missed out on."

"You've been dating nearly six months, Jethro. Some might say that isn't enough time."

"Are you one such person?"

"Me? Goodness no. If you two are happy, then I think you should do it. I just wonder at the reasoning is all. In fact, it reminds me of this one couple I used to know…"

"Duck." Gibbs cut him off. "Look, it's not my first weddin', I get that. But it's _Kate's._ If she says yes."

"Jethro, do you want to marry her?"

Gibbs looked at him then as if he was crazy for even asking. "Yeah, Duck. I do."

"And you've thought about this?"

Gibbs shook his head again. "It's all I ever think about, Duck. Every mornin', I'd wake up with her smilin' at me, beside me, grinnin' at me over breakfast and coffee, both of us still half-asleep, and I always think _God, I could wake up with this for the rest of my life._ "

"Really?" Ducky asked. "You are not exactly… the domestic type, shall we say…. and I mean that in the kindest way possible, Jethro. Domesticity isn't for everyone."

"I didn't know it before… but it _is_ what I want, Duck. Her gettin' shot just made me think about it all over again. We're not immortal."

"No one is." Ducky was quiet. "I have buried too many friends already, Jethro. I would much rather attend weddings than funerals."

"So… do I have your blessin'?"

Ducky looked surprised. "My… _blessing_?"

"Yes. I know Kate is like a daughter to you."

"Jethro, you don't need my blessing."

"I want it. Please, Duck. I'm tryin' to do everythin' right. For once."

Ducky smiled. "Yes, Jethro." He patted him on the shoulder. "You have not only my blessing, but every wish of happiness."

"Thank you Duck… I also need a favor."

"Anything, Jethro. You know that I would do anything, for you and for Caitlin."

"Good, because this favor involves her. I need you to let her stay with you next weekend."

"Of course… but why?"

"That's the other half of this favor. You don't ask questions."

Ducky was confused even as he nodded in agreement, but masked it with a gentlemanly smile, before pulling out the bottle of champagne from behind his chair, tipping more into both his own glass and Gibbs'. "Jethro, I would like to propose a toast."

"I'd like that, Duck. What are we toastin'?"

"New beginnings," Ducky said with a smile.

"To new beginnins'." They clinked glasses, and drank the champagne, but Gibbs' mind was millions of miles away; with Kate of course.

 **XNCISX**

"The Honorable Caitlin Todd! Should I be rollin' out the red carpet?" he asked, grinning, as he opened her car door for her.

She glared at him, unimpressed. "I _will_ shoot you."

"I'm not sure my house is fit for such a special agent! They'll be makin' ya the Director of NCIS any day now."

She got out of the car, carrying her bag with all of her stuff. They had stopped off at the hospital, and now they were here. "You're an idiot. And I doubt Jenny would appreciate me going after her job."

He held out a hand, "Madam Todd?"

"I honestly will shoot you, Gibbs," she said, but she was smiling all the same. Together they walked up to the front door and inside, holding hands all the way. Once inside, she sat down her bag, and looked around, smiling at the familiar surroundings. "It's good to be home."

"Good to have ya here." He gestured to the stairs, before stepping closer. "A decorated agent such as yourself, and I have the honor of un-decoratin' ya."

"That's not a word," she told him unimpressed.

"I don't care." He leaned in and kissed her, a long, torturously slow kiss that made her go weak at the knees. The effect was magnified by the fact that they hadn't had complete privacy in at least two weeks, and deprivation was driving her insane. She was already painfully aware of her own arousal simply because he _kissed her._

Not being able to actually fully welcome each other back was going to kill them both.

She shrieked as Gibbs moved his hands away and picked her up in a bridal carry, breaking away from a kiss that made her dizzy, before carrying her up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Don't want ya to do anythin' too strenuous!" he said, clearly not even exhausted by the effort. "Jesus, Kate, you're all skin and bones!"

"I've been eating hospital food for two weeks, what did you expect?"

"I dunno, Katie, but we need to get ya back to normal weight."

"Aren't you, as my boyfriend, not supposed to comment on how much I weigh? Like isn't that a basic rule of dating?" she asked, as he set her down in the doorway to their bedroom. She walked in, and he leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

She moved around, running a hand over the dresser, the worn bedspread, the paperback she'd been reading before she was shot, still sitting where she'd left it on the night stand.

"I didn't change anythin'," he said. "If you're worried."

"Good. You know how I hate it when people take my stuff."

He was still watching her from the doorway, smiling to himself. She had turned on the lamp when she'd walked in, and it bathed her in a warm glow. It was much better lighting than in the hospital, and it made her look better, not as haunted or in pain. He knew she still had to be in pain, but he was trying to be positive at the same time.

"Katie… you good?" he asked.

She turned, and smirked at him, crossing her arms. "What do you think, Gibbs?"

"I think ya got an appointment."

"What, with your dick?" she teased.

"You think you're hilarious," he said, walking over to her. "But ya aren't."

"So tell me, after Ducky's rules, what is left that we can do?" she asked out loud.

"Oh there's plenty we can do, Katie… just gotta be creative 'bout it."

She grinned, pulling him into a kiss, before saying, "Oh LJ, I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled away and asked with a grin. "Now I do believe if I'm examin' ya – strictly for medical reasons, ya know – ya have to undress."

"That is quite possibly the worst proposition I've ever heard," she told him, unbuttoning her shirt.

"And yet, ya aren't sayin' no," he said back.

"Bastard."

"Minx."

She raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Oh, no. That was me, tryin' to get ya into bed."

"It's working," she said, her skirt dropping to the floor.

And then he smirked at her. "I knew there was a reason I missed ya."

 **XNCISX**

He was watching her, stroking the hair away from her face. She was sleeping, clearly exhausted, and she was snoring, albeit quietly. He smiled, watching her, her freckles standing out on her pale cheeks in the glow of the lamp. She was wearing nothing, save the Marines sweater, and her hair was dark against the pillow.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She almost looked innocent, or at least younger. And she definitely didn't look a woman who slept with her bastard of a boss.

It was more than sex, he knew that. And it wasn't just the sex – amazing as it was – that made him want to marry her.

In part, it was the unanswered questions. He'd always wanted to know if she wanted to get married, if she wanted kids, if she wanted a pet… so many questions that he wanted to answer. He had no trouble picturing the rest of his life with her. And that scared him, but in a good way.

His only worry was that it was too soon.

Her eyes opened, and she looked at him. "LJ, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, Katie. Just watchin' ya sleep."

She yawned. "That's first-rate stalker material right there."

"Oh, I didn't tell ya about the blanket I had made from your leg hair?" he joked. "I'm carpetin' the bottom of my boat with it."

She giggled sleepily. "You're my favorite stalker."

"You say the sweetest things, Katie. Come here." She snuggled into his arms, warm against him, and he reached over, flicking off the light. He knew she was already asleep again, drugged with painkillers, and thanks to him, satisfied, but he still whispered anyway, "I love you, Katie. And God help me, I'm _not_ losin' ya."

He just wanted someone to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe it was too much to ask, but it never hurt to try.


End file.
